


What Sarah Desired

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled and stretched at the same time.





	What Sarah Desired

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled and stretched at the same time. She remained on a blanket. She remembered asking Charles Croydon to obtain a very expensive treat for her. Sarah viewed him standing near the bed. 

*My wife is so happy* Charles thought. She never had to know he couldn't afford it. 

 

THE END


End file.
